the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermoms Allies
Supermoms are not alone in their fight against evil. When our heroines came out of retirement, it inspired many other superheroes to do the same; some new superheroes have appeared, as well. Of course, there are also a few superheroes who did never retire; as well as ones who retired long ago and now continue supporting the superhero community as civilians. Major Superheroes Taekkyon Tiger Real name: Chun Tae. Age: 47. Having served in the South Korean military, Chun Tae emigrated to the United States as a young woman. There she assumed the secret identity of Taekkyon Tiger and opened a dojang (martial arts training school) for superheroes. After the Teen Queens' disbandment most superheroes had retired, so Chun Tae had to search for a new job. She retired her Taekkyon Tiger persona, and became a P.E. teacher in the Sapphire City Magnet School. Later, when the Supermoms inspired a new superhero revival, she decided to resume being Taekkyon Tiger and reopen her dojang. When the Supermoms decided to open a fake "Yoga & Pilates Club" as a front for their secret HQ, they approached Taekkyon Tiger to become their club's "trainer" (as well as an actual trainer for their team). She agreed, so she's now working three jobs at the same time: a school P.E. teacher by day, a superhero trainer by night, and the "Yoga & Pilates Club" trainer on weekends. This is not too stressful for her, however, since she loves training and physical activities in general. Taekkyon Tiger doesn't have any superpowers. Despite her name, she isn't only a Taekkyon fighter, she's an expert in various martial arts, mostly those of Korean origin: Taekkyon, Taekwondo, Hapkido, Ssireum and many more. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Sig Rune #2, Mend #2.'' taekkyontiger02z.png|Taekkyon Tiger. Artist: LiefeldianAbomination taekkyontiger01.png|Taekkyon Tiger (sketch). Artist: LiefeldianAbomination taekkyontiger03.png|Taekkyon Tiger at her teaching job (sketch). Artist: LiefeldianAbomination taekkyontiger05z.png|Taekkyon Tiger can't ever find a decent opponent. Artist: LiefeldianAbomination taekkyontiger04.png|Taekkyon Tiger (mask variant). Artist: LiefeldianAbomination Codex Real name: Jeanne Pendragon. A magical heroine; while protecting our reality from an invasion of eldritch abominations called Occulons, she got stranded in their otherworldly dimension for years. Everyone thought she had perished, but recently she had returned to our dimension, now a mature lady. Turns out she got along with the Occulons so well, she even married an Occulon called Mr. Occulus, and even has a bunch of cute Occulon kiddies back at home. Now Codex and Mr. Occulus spend a lot of time in our dimension, Codex working as Sapphire City Magnet School's new librarian, and Mr. Occulon hiding in her purse most of the time. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Star-Striker #2, Sig Rune #2.'' codex01zzz.jpg|Codex codex01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Codex Gunner Graves Real name: Gunner Graves. Age: 40. Gunner Graves was already a popular young superhero when the Teen Queens appeared on the scene. Naturally, all six of them instantly developed serious crushes on the handsome and cocky hero. However, they rarely interacted in person during the Teen Queens' existence. A bit before the Teen Queens disbanded, Gunner Graves got into a relationship with Beverly Brighton. They had a couple adventures together, but ultimately the relationship didn't work out, and the breakup wasn't very smooth. Currently Gunner Graves is a bit washed up and going through a mid-life crisis. But at the same time, he's still a way cool dude, even despite his ego being even larger than his muscles. Many Sapphire City superheroes regard him as their informal "leader", and he organizes regular superhero meetings on his space base called "The Lance". Gunner Graves never had any superpowers, however he's very strong and tough, and has some kick-ass futuristic guns at his disposal. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #3 (mentioned), Star-Striker #1, Diva #1 (mentioned).'' gunnergraves01.jpg|Gunner Graves gunnergraves01z.png|Gunner Graves. Artist: LiefeldianAbomination Cloud Man and Cloud Woman Real names: ??? Ages: 50 and 40. Cloud Man is a talented scientist who once invented a machine called the Cloud Controlling Contraption. He decided to create a superhero persona for himself and fight crime using his invention, as a way to attract potential investors. The plan worked, he got both a lot of contracts as an inventor, and recongnition as a superhero. Along the line, he decided to hire a professional actress to portray his sidekick Cloud Girl, thinking it would attract more fans and sponsors. That had an unforeseen side effect, however, as the unlikely duo slowly fell in love with each other. For a long time they kept their relationship under wraps, fearing it could ruin their public image. However, recently they decided to finally make it public and got married. Cloud Girl also had her name changed to Cloud Woman, and became full-fledged partner instead of a sidekick. Both Cloud Man and Cloud Woman use identical Cloud Controlling Contraptions. Those gadgets give them the ability to create and control clouds of various size and density, and a variety of cloud-related atmospheric conditions (like rain, snow, hail etc.). To preserve their family-friendly public image, they usually prefer using those powers in various non-aggressive ways. Cloud Woman, however, may to not be as prim and proper as she seems... ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Tropica #2.'' cloudwoman01.jpg|Cloud Man and Cloud Woman, and the villainous Tempestress Kid Mondo Real name: ??? An 80s-themed superhero. He doesn't have any superpowers, but his trusty Hoverboard and concussion blast-firing Power Gauntlets more than make up for it. He thinks of himself as a ladies' man, and tries to hit on other superheroines (including Sig Rune, to no avail), and has recently hit it off with Diva. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Diva #2.'' Randolph Codd and James Thesaurus Christmas Age: 58 years old both. Former street-level superheroes White Dragon and Jimmy Christmas. Brothers by adoption, best friends and long-time superhero partners. When they were just 8 years old, their respective families became innocent bystander victims in a gang war shootout. The orphaned boys were found and adopted by a kindly old Chinese American man who taught them the mastery of a secret forgotten school of Kung Fu. Later the old man was also killed by gangsters for not paying them money he owned. The two brothers, now young men, decided to use the skills the old man taught them to fight the gangs who orphaned them twice. After finishing their superhero careers, the brothers went their own ways, though still remaining friends and keeping in touch. Randolph Codd married one of their crimefighting allies, Nefertiti Brown, and started organizing HeroCon, the annual superhero convention in Santa Esmeralda. James T. Christmas (he prefers to abbreviate his middle name) remained a bachelor, and made a career at Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing – he's been recently promoted to Chief security officer. He knows Beverly Banks and Kim Ujifusa, but doesn't know their secret identities (although he also knows the Supermoms well). He doesn't know Leonard Drakethorpe's secret identity either. However, Randolph's and James' former secret identities are well-known among the superhero community. White Dragon and Jimmy Christmas never had any superpowers. They're both practicioners of a forgotten but deadly school of Kung Fu. White Dragon is better at bare hand/foot fighting, Jimmy Christmas preferred using various improvised weapons, e.g. chains. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3.'' Superdads Supermoms' rule 63 versions from an alternate dimension called "Universe-63" where all genders are reversed. These middle-aged defenders of Garnet City are as physically attractive as their female counterparts, and their costumes are even more skimpy and sexualized. Mr. Star-Striker Real name: Biff Brighton. As his dashing good looks and manly charisma can attest, the leader of the Superdads is truly a man's man – and a ladies' man. Though cocky and a bit of a jerkass, he's a natural leader who gets what he wants, always confident and courageous. D-Man Famous for his big, long, throbbing career in rap music, D-Man's fighting style is brutal and rough, his powers penetrating the enemies' defenses deep and hard. Kaiju-kun A bishounen in his youth, this man still hasn't lost his charms, but has since matured into a classy intellectual with good taste in fashion, books, wine and women. Sig Urdr Tall, muscular, unshaved and covered in old scars, he's a true barbarian who probably needs a truly sophisticated woman to tame him. El Tropico As "bad" as a hero can possibly be, meeting this passionate macho ladies' man could be really dangerous for enemies – and women. Mend Lad The youngest of the group, he's a bit naive, but also brave, fun-loving, romantic and sensitive. And some say he has a really cute butt. mrstarstriker01.jpg|Mr. Starstriker eltropico01.jpg|El Tropico Other superheroes Flying V A superhero who was active when Star-Striker was just starting her career. She tried applying to become his sidekick, but he rejected her. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3.'' Nefertiti Brown Former crimefighter who, during the time she was active, used to be White Dragon & Jimmy Christmas's ally. She entered a relationship with White Dragon, and later married him. After their retirement from superheroics, she helped her husband organize HeroCon. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3 (mentioned).'' Portland Hipster A superhero whose manager advises him to avoid things that are too mainstream. Currently based in Seattle. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3 (mentioned).'' Pistolera A superheroine who started as a teen around the time Teen Queens were active, and similarly came back into action when Supermoms got formed. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1 (mentioned).'' Links *Pictures of Supermomverse heroes in their canon costumes *Pictures of Supermomverse heroes in civilian clothes *Full Supermomverse heroes gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) *Supermomverse civilians gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Male